


The Devil Is A Blackmailer

by Blackmoore



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Raymond Reddington keeps seeing the last name Schule pop up into everything he's doing and know's this Schule has his own spies in his own organization and goes to find this kid
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	1. Why now

Raymond Reddington was surprised to hear the last name Schule and was getting annoyed he kept looking at records the name keeps popping up in the records

Until he found information on a Adele Schule-Abbott and found her two sons a bit with one Schule and the other with Schule-Abbott

He went to meet with Adele Schule-Abbott where she worked he sat down at the table she was cleaning "Mrs Adele Schule-Abbott, where is your kid, Oliver Schule?"

Adele looks up from cleaning the table "He doesn't inform me of anything." Raymond looks surprised by this and chuckles slightly amused "Thank you." he stood up and went to sherlock Holmes

Sherlock is sitting in his thinking pose, Raymond put his gloves on as he enters the room and looks around walking in carefully and sat in the chair with a grin as he eyes everything and stood up and grabs the skull as he looks at sherlock then back at the skull with amusement as he thinks as he started to recite poetry

"O bowl that held the imprisonment fire, cup where the sacred essence used to burn the fluent essence that ne'er return, old home of aspiration and aspire: what art thou to honor and admire? A thing inconsequential one might spurn, Thou art ne'er the scattered ashes' urn."

Sherlock looks at Raymond and spoke as he was pulled from his thoughts with the poem coming from the Americans mouth "What do you want, Mr.Reddington?"

Raymond spoke "Oliver Charles. Schule, do you know where he is, Mr.Holmes?" Raymond lifts an eyebrow at him "And if you need or want anything contact me, Sherlock." 

Sherlock lifts an eyebrow at him "A police officer, Raymond, he's either at his favorite place to eat or at the police station."

Raymond clicks his tongue "Huh, I guess, his home?" Sherlock lifts an eyebrow "Why are you interested in him?" Raymond thinks and spoke "his name keeps popping up, everywhere I look, he can't just be a police officer, where does he live?" Sherlock tells him

Raymond smiles slightly as he placed the skull back he went to the door and stopped as he looks at sherlock "Oh, and thank you, Sherlock." Raymond left to Oliver's home and smiles slightly as he sits down and chuckles slightly reading the texts wondering what Oliver's schedule is but doesn't ask his people he know's they would but he want's to relax for a bit he finds a record player and plays a record and sits down again

Oliver unlocks the door and notices that it was picklocked he sighs as he enters and goes to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway and looks where someone was sitting and tilts his head as he enters the kitchen and makes dinner for himself

he grabbed his phone and two candy bars and went where the man was sitting down at "Want one?" Raymond chuckles and nods "Sure, do you often give candy to men in your home."

Oliver smiles slightly "Nope, got nothing better to do while I'm waiting for my dinner." Oliver looks at his phone as he got a text message

We've got it, boss - IB

Oliver smiles slightly "that's good." He texts back

That's good, good job - OS

Raymond lifts an eyebrow at him "How do you occupy two jobs at the same time?" Oliver smiles "Oh that's easy, take my anger out on my walls, well not my wall, the closet walls, though all these criminal are so, low level that it's easy to guess where they are going to be."

Raymond chuckles "Arrogant, aren't ya?" Oliver opened his candy bar and bit into it Raymond continues "One day you will be caught." Oliver chuckles "By who, the Americans, MI6, Mycroft Holmes? That's rhetorical don't answer that." Raymond chuckles slightly

Oliver looks at his phone and gets his dinner with a smile as he gets himself a plate and got food on it "I know what you are thinking you can try to betray me, but one problem with that, you might need me for something later on think of that, Mr.Reddington." he smiles as he sits at the table and started to eat his food


	2. Amusing conversations

Raymond grins slightly as he stood up "Well it's not everyday, that you are offered to meet your own father, Oliver, if you want contact me, and want to meet him, my number." He puts the paper with his phone number on 

Oliver lifts an eyebrow at this "Maybe, but what would that mean for my life, if I did, nothing good would come out of it." Raymond spoke with amusement in his eyes "And nothing good would come out of you getting caught in a lie, Mr.Schule." Oliver sighs softly "We just meet, Mr.Reddington, this is not a friendship, it's business, not pleasure." 

Raymond tilts his head side to side "That is very true, but would you like to play word game's with me or would you rather play cat and mouse with your own father?"

Oliver clicks his tongue "Let me eat my dinner, first and let me decide, Mr.Reddington It's only fair, to let me eat my last meal, like I'm a normal civilian." Raymond nods as he chuckles "I see your point, I'll let you decide."

Oliver nods "Thank you, I'm sure you can find your own way out." Raymond spoke "Not going to escort me to the front door?" Oliver rolls his eyes slightly as he looks at his record player

< I don't stay out late Don't care to go I'm home about eight Just me and my radio Ain't misbehavin' I'm savin' my love for you >

Oliver chuckles slightly as he puts Mr.Reddington's phone number in his own phone as he looks around his house after putting the rest of the food away he puts his gun and badge in his safe in the bedroom he removed his shoes and puts on his sleeping clothes he turned off the record player

He put his phone on the charger once his head hits the pillow he passes out going into Dreamland and smiles in his sleep and woke up the next day rested and gets dressed

Oliver picks his phone up and texting Raymond after thinking of what to text to Raymond he sends it

Are you, still here I'll take you up on that offer - OS

Raymond looks at the texts with a smile his lip

Pick you up at your house - RR

Oliver lifts an eyebrow as he picks up a floor board and finds his stash of money, bullet's, a revolver and another phone that he has that has the back on but the battery in the green tin box he put the phone back together and turns it on with a smile

Obviously - OS

Raymond chuckles slightly as he diverts to Oliver's house to pick up the much younger criminal that he had to deal with that is related to a blackmailer that he wanted to hurt but since he might get something out of this from letting Oliver talk with Charles Magnussen 

Raymond gets out waiting for Oliver go come out of his house as Dembe got out as well and looks at Raymond and spoke "Why invite him?" Raymond spoke "He deserves to meet his father, Dembe."

Oliver locks the house with a smile as he looks at the two people by the car, Raymond lifts an eyebrow at the box "What is that?" Oliver shrugs slightly "Work." Raymond nods as he got into the back seat as Oliver follows and closes the door

Dembe drove to Appledore, Oliver thinks as he got his other phone out from the green tin box and smiles slightly as he looks at the message's on the phone and lifts an eyebrow slightly but put it in his pocket as he put bullets into the revolver and smiles slightly

Once they reached Charles Magnussen's house Raymond got out of the car as Oliver got out and looks around and snorts slightly as he saw the glass house "Glass Empire bring me down in the cold dreary night."

Raymond lifts an eyebrow at him "A quote?" Oliver shakes his head and shrugs "No, Raymond." Oliver enters the house and looks at his father and Raymond follows him in

Oliver spoke first as he sat down on the couch "I've been thinking, Charles, I've I would want to meet you."

Raymond lifts an eyebrow at Oliver speaking first, Charles spoke "Who are you?" Oliver lifts an eyebrow at him pissed off as he stood up and grabs him by Charles clothes and glares as he spoke rather calmly at his father "You can't forget about me." He holds Charles throat in his hand as he chuckles "Adele Schule, you should know that name."

Charles looks panicked at getting no oxygen to his brain and lung's, Oliver smiles slightly "I rather like this power, this feeling, of how quick I could snap your neck, or I could slowly let your life slip away like smoke. ."

Raymond wasn't expecting that sort of thing to happen but it was expected, Oliver doesn't like his father, Oliver let his father's throat go "You don't deserve a fast death, nor a slow one, you have bruises though." He grins "Send a photo, I'd love to see those."

Charles takes deep breaths loving air in his lungs again and lifts an eyebrow at Oliver "You, are her and my son, why try to kill me?" Oliver smiles slightly "I wasn't trying to, I was trying to see if I liked the power of how close I was to killing you, father." 

Raymond lifts an eyebrow at Oliver "And why am I here, Ollie?" Oliver looks at Raymond and spoke with amusement in his voice "Well you know if I need you."

Charles spoke after taking in gulps of oxygen in his lungs "your mother and stepfather don't care about you do they, and half-brother." Oliver glares at him "I'd have you killed if you weren't useful to so many people, even criminal masterminds."

Oliver calms down as he looks at his father with a tilt of his head "Mister.Reddington, would you help destroy one of my enemies." He looks at Raymond as he spoke those words "Anything you'd want." Oliver grins slightly

Charles eyes widen as he spoke panicked "Wait, wait, wait." Worried of what Oliver was asking for his death from James Moriarty's mentor. "Anything, you'd want, son."

Oliver grins "Oh, what was that, you got to speak up, I think my left ear is going." Charles glares at his son "Anything you want, Oliver." Oliver chuckles "Oh that's so nice to hear from you."

Raymond rolls his eyes "You know that's so messed up, Oliver." Oliver quirk's an eyebrow at Raymond and spoke "Having my father on his knees begging for his life, well I'm also thinking of leaving his cold corpse in this glass empire? Maybe I should." Oliver looks at his father and smiles slightly as an idea forms "Raymond, if you would please help hold down his wrist's."

Raymond puts on his leather gloves and does as told by Oliver, Oliver smiles "Thank you" he removed both middle fingers on Charles hand and used his light to make the metal hot and put it against the bleeding knuckles that made Charles scream "Hmm, not used to it are ya."


End file.
